1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel having a side cover that can be opened and closed in order to attach and detach a spool or the like, and more particularly, to a fishing reel having a quick-opening side cover which can be operated with one hand, in which a quick-opening system is employed such that a fisher can open the side cover by moving a lock by manipulating it with one hand, the open state can be maintained when a fitting portion of a mounting part and a fitting body of the lock are coupled to each other and the closed state can be maintained when the locking rod is coupled to a locking hole by an elastic means, and a grip of the lock can stay in the protruded state when the side cover is opened such that the fisher can close the side cover surely and securely, thereby preventing the side cover from being opened during fishing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In fishing, when a reel or a bait reel is used, a fishing hook having bait is cast. In some cases, fishing lines become tangled, and are required to be untangled.
During casting, once the fishing hook has been cast, the spool on which the fishing line is wound may keep rotating due to inertia, thereby causing backlash in which the fishing line overlaps and becomes tangled. For instance, it is required to control the braking force of a braking system that is introduced to prevent backlash.
Due to of a variety of reasons, it is required to open and close the side cover coupled to a frame of the fishing reel and maintain the firmness of the closed state.
Regarding a mechanism of opening and closing the side cover, the applicant of the present invention proposed Korean Patent No. 10-0320405 (Dec. 28, 2001), titled “STRUCTURE FOR ATTACHING/DETACHING SIDE COVER OF DOUBLE BEARING TYPE REEL FOR FISHING.”
This patent provides advantages in that a part can be manually attached or detached without the use of a tool so that it can be easily and rapidly replaced or adjusted. The side cover is firmly assembled, and can be assembled to or disassembled from a reel body.
However, since this patent employs a push button on a side of the side cover which is to be actually opened, the cover can be opened when it is pressed during fishing, regardless whether it is a result of an intended or unintended action, which is problematic.
In addition, Korean Registered Utility Model No. 20-0345067 (Mar. 4, 2004), titled “SIDE COVER LOCKING DEVICE OF FISHING REEL,” was proposed by the applicant of the present invention.
This utility model promotes a reliable locking function so that a beginner can safely and easily use the fishing reel. This also has a simple structure and superior endurance.
The locking device has the following advantages: The locked state can be correctly identified by sound, and the side cover can be reliably locked. In the locked state, the elastic force of a spring acts so as to keep the side cover in a safe state. Considering the structure of the locking device, substantially no defects occur, and it is easy to use and assemble the locking device, thereby improving productivity and endurance. Since substantially no defects occur, the economic competitiveness of the locking device is excellent.
However, this utility model also has a danger of being accidently opened when it is unintentionally pushed.
Next, Korean Registered Utility Model No. 20-0426604 (Sep. 8, 2006), titled “DEVICE FOR ATTACHING/DETACHING SIDE COVER OF DOUBLE BEARINGS TYPE FISHING REEL,” was also proposed by the applicant of the present invention.
This utility model provides a device for attaching/detaching a side cover of a double bearing type fishing reel which can be simply manipulated and allows the side cover to be reliably separated and assembled.
Specifically, in the device for attaching/detaching a side cover of a double bearing type fishing reel, a reel frame has a spool rotatably mounted thereon, and a side cover can be separated from and assembled to a side of the reel frame. The device includes a boss which is formed inside the side cover and has a stop hole in the central portion thereof and a slope around the leading end thereof. A rod extends through the reel frame and the side cover, and in this state, can be selectively inserted into the stop hole of the boss by moving to the left and right. A spring is inserted into the outer circumference of the rod, and elastically supports the movement of the rod to the left and right.
However, in this utility model, a portion for pulling a lever (expressed as a ‘rod’ in this utility model) is disposed opposite the side cover that is actually opened and closed. Accordingly, both hands must be used to open the side cover, which is inconvenient.
The information disclosed in the Background of the Invention section is only for the enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this information forms a prior art that would already be known to a person skilled in the art.